warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Limbo Theorem/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction (Attachment: Limbo Neuroptics Theorem Blueprint) *'Ordis': "So, this 'Limbo Theorem' you picked up, it's supposed to lead to a new Warframe? Well, it's woefully incomplete! Half-written proofs, unfinished equations, --'''what idiot wrote this mess??'-- Okay. Okay. There is one thing here, a constant, a tuning frequency but it's so minute, the Orbiter's antenna would never be able to... unless... go to your nav console, I have an idea." Archwing Interception on Syrtis, Mars *'Ordis': ''"If there are any proof fragments bouncing around this "Limbo frequency" these radio towers will pick it up." *'Ordis': (After capturing a tower) "A tower is online." *'Ordis': (After capturing a tower) "We are now in control of this tower." *'Ordis': (After capturing all towers) "We have established complete control." Round Finish *'Ordis': "Excelent, we have completed the scan. May I suggest --'''turning every last enemy into scrap!'--"'' *'Ordis': "They're on to us now but if you would like, we can attempt another scan." Crafting Limbo Neuroptics Theorem *'Ordis': "Good, now we get to find out what all this Limbo nonsense is all about. I await the theorem's completion." Claiming Limbo Neuroptics Theorem *'Ordis': "Okay, good, you've... wait... the horizon mass cannot be inverted to --'''this is preposterous!'-- Operator, I'm sorry. You did all this work and this so called Theorem is still completely invalid. It's as if all these proofs point to nothingness it's just --'utterly irrational!'-- There's only one valid coordinate in the entire proof, I've marked it on your navigation console but I'm sure it's a waste of time."'' After Retrieving Limbo Neuroptics Blueprint from Cambria, Earth Claiming Limbo Neuroptics *'Ordis': "A Limbo part blueprint! The Theorem wasn't complete malarkey after all. Perhaps there's more to these equations than I previously thought, what am I missing. Operator, I found a new theorem hidden deep in that Warframe part. These are actually starting to make sense, I mean they're nonsense but there's logic in the nonsense. It's almost as if someone's trying to speak to me in my own language." Claiming Limbo Systems Theorem *'Ordis': "Now it's becoming clear. Could it be that there's a plane between our normal plane and the void? A space between space, a rift? A rift that this Limbo could control? Oh and I've marked your navigation console. I think you'll be quite pleased with what you find there." After Retrieving Limbo Systems Blueprint from Martialis, Mars *'Ordis': "Operator do you understand, this Limbo is telling us his story in pure math, and I must say, he's quite witty. You have to forge that blueprint as soon as possible. I must know what comes next." Claiming Limbo Systems *'Ordis': "Just as I suspected, another theorem. Limbo's formula for inverting the entropic mass of void quantum is downright naughty. I want more. Operator, please hurry, this story is getting quite good." Claiming Limbo Chassis Theorem *'Ordis': "More parts to the story. My word, he is a magician of logic. Just when I think his diffraction principle is full of dangling ratios, he expresses his dynamic constant in pure numbers. I never saw it coming." After Retrieving Limbo Chassis Blueprint from Ose, Europa *'Ordis': "The final part. I cannot wait. What harrowing leaps of cross-dimensional gymnastics will he attempt next?" Claiming Limbo Chassis *'Ordis': "Excellent, the final Theorem and itssic unfragmented. Processing. Oh. Wait, Limbo, no that's a mistake, you don't want to go there. It's too big a jump. You can't rift walk... ohh. Oh no. Operator, I think I know why we're finding Limbo parts scattered throughout the system. His final rift walk was a miscalc... --'''disaster.'-- Well, perhaps when you occupy this frame, you will use more... caution."'' When Theorems Are In Foundry *'Ordis': "This new theorem is equally full of gaps, please, find more proof fragments." *'Ordis': "Please do find the rest of those proofs. I must solve these equations, the suspense is killing me." *'Ordis': "What is he trying to say? My apologies, operator, I get a little worked up when it comes to physics." Category:Quotes